Hapiness Wing
by estrinaudo2
Summary: Terkadang cinta sejati itu sulit ditemukan, dan terkadang sulit ditemukan. Kapan datangnya cinta itu tidak dapat diterka, terkadang dia datang bersama kepedihan dan juga.. Kebahagiaan...


Diclaimer : Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isamaya

Warning : OOC, typo, dll. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, dan fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat terbaik saya. Sebut saja Mawar, dia adalah seorang gadis yang menyukai anime, pair Saigenos, dan undertale serta hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan anime.

Note : Saya menambahkan sebuah tokoh sebagai pemanis. Jika anda tidak menyukai fanfic ini, tidak perlu dibaca kembali. Jika anda menyukainya, silahkan review semoga fanfic ini dapat disukai oleh para readers terutama untuk sahabat saya, Mrs. Undertale.

-Happy Reading-

TOKYO, MUSIM PANAS

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota, ia berjalan santai sambil menyembunyikan tangannya di kedua saku celananya. Ia terlihat seperti pemuda biasa, namun ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa melihat sekitarnya, padahal banyak orang berlalu lalang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sejenak pemuda itu melihat pohon Sakura di sekitarnya lalu ia berjalan menuju sebuah taman kecil di dekat Tokyo. Di taman itu, ia hanya duduk terdiam di bangku taman yang dikelilingi pohon Sakura. Pemuda itu tampak pucat dan sering menghela nafas, ia tampak memiliki banyak masalah. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia langsung bergegas menuju cafe terdekat karena ia sudah merasakan lapar. Dan di sekitar taman, hanya terdapat Ral's cafe. Cafe yang cukup besar, dan sepertinya banyak peminatnya. Akhirnya pemuda itu segera bergegas menuju cafe itu untuk mengisi perutnya. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang jauh dari keramaian karena ia sangat suka kesendirian.

" _Sumimasen_ , tuan ingin memesan apa ?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita padanya

"Hot Chocolate dan kari." Jawab pemuda itu

"Apa tuan ingin karinya pedas?"

"Iya, tambahkan sedikit cabai pada karinya."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan itu sambil memberikan pesanan pada sang koki

Setelah 10 menit, sang pelayan wanita kembali menghampiri meja pemuda itu sambil membawakan pesanannya. Setelah pelayan wanita itu pergi, sang pemuda langsung memakan makanan yang ia pesan. Dalam waktu 10 menit pula, sang pemuda dapat menghabiskan kari pedas dan hot chocolate dengan cepat. Setelah merasa kenyang, pemuda itu langsung membayar makanannya di kasir dan bergegas pulang ke rumah. Selama di perjalanan, sang pemuda tampak semakin pucat dan terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat ke arah depannya, seakan ia sudah hafal dengan denah menuju rumahnya.

" _Tadaima_." Ucapnya. Pemuda itu mengucapkan salam, seakan ada seseorang yang akan menjawab salam itu dan menyambutnya. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum pahit, ternyata kenyataan memang sangat kejam. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat ia berusia 5 tahun. Dan sekarang ia harus tinggal seorang diri sebagai anak yatim piatu tanpa sanak saudara, bahkan saudara pun ia tak punya karena ia adalah anak tunggal. Ia hanya dapat menahan kekecewaannya, karena ia akan terus hidup seperti ini. Dia pun berharap agar suatu saat nanti akan hadir seseorang yang akan menemani kesendiriaannya.. dan akan menjawab salamnya ketika memasuki rumah.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Pemuda itu bangun dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan, wajahnya semakin pucat dan rambutnya terurai berantakan. Ia berjalan lesu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya setelah itu ia mengganti baju dan bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat sarapannya. Saat ia membuka kulkasnya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat tidak menemukan makanan apapun. Saat itu sang pemuda menutup pintu kulkas dengan sedikit kasar karena ia kesal, ia lupa membeli bahan makanan kemarin. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju supermarket yang berada di dekatnya rumahnya. Saat ia berjalan menuju supermarket, tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Levi-san." Panggil seorang gadis yang menyebut namanya

"..." ia hanya menoleh

"Ini, buku harianmu tertinggal di cafe ku. Maaf karena aku baru mengembalikannya. Aku mengetahui namamu dari buku ini. Tapi, aku hanya melihat halaman depannya saja. _Gomen ne_."

" _Arigatou._ " Ucapnya sambil berpaling dari gadis itu

"Tunggu, aku belum mengenalkan namaku. Aku –"

"Petra Ral, pemilik Ral's Cafe. Kau adalah anak pemilik cafe besar itu."

"Kau tahu darimana ?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri, sampai jumpa."

Gadis itu hanya memandang pemuda yang baru saja ia temui, begitu mengagumkan dengan kepintarannya. Sang gadis bernama Petra itu hanya melihat sosok pemuda yang mulai ia sukai itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seakan ia sangat senang bertemu dengannya.

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, Levi- _san_ " ucapnya

Setelah pertemuan itu, baik Levi maupun Petra merasakan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Bagi Levi, Petra hanya perempuan yang pertama kali ia temui dan dia hanya menganggap teman saja. Sedangkan Petra menganggap Levi sebagai pasangan hidupnya di masa depan, entah prasangka itu akan menjadi kenyataan atau hanya khayalan semata. Setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan di supermarket terdekat, Levi langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan memasak makanan di dapurnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga masakannya matang, dan Levi hanya memasak makanan sedehana yang pernah ia pelajari dari orangtuanya. Hanya sepiring nasi Kari dan teh hijau, namun ia sangat menyukainya. Awalnya ia ingin langsung memakannya, namun ia dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan dari pintu rumahnya. Levi langsung membuka pintunya dan mendapati sang gadis itu sedang tersenyum padanya.

" _Ohayou_ , Levi- _san_." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Levi

"Kenapa kau datang kesini ? Bukankah kita sudah bertemu tadi ?"

"Aku membawakanmu makanan, dan ada sedikit hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Kemudian Levi mempersilahkan Petra untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menghidangkannya teh hijau. Dan Petra pun mulai berbicara pada Levi.

"Aku ingin membantumu untuk membangun usaha."

"..." Levi nampak tidak mengerti

"Aku mengetahui kalau kau ahli memasak, aku mengetahuinya dari aroma makananmu di dapur. Kau memasak kari dan membuat teh hijau kan ?"

"..." kali ini Levi lah yang terkejut atas kemampuan Petra yang dapat menebak semuanya dengan tepat

"Jadi, kau menerima bantuanku atau tidak ?"

"Apa yang dapat kau lakukan untukku ?"

"Aku akan memberimu uang, dan dalam setahun aku yakin kau dapat membuat cafe yang terkenal di Tokyo."

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak berpengalaman membuka cafe. Aku tidak bisa."

"Jangan menyerah, Levi-san. Aku akan membantumu, aku janji. Dan aku mempunyai harapan kalau kita bisa membuka cafe bersama di pusat Tokyo, bagaimana ?"

"..." Levi tampak berfikir, namun ia hanya dapat mengiyakan usulan sang gadis

" _Yokatta_ , aku senang kau dapat menerima bantuanku. Ini, aku memberikan sedikit banyak padamu." Petra memberikan uangnya pada Levi.

"Tapi, aku tidak dapat mengembalikannya dalam waktu dekat."

"Kau bercanda ya ? Aku tidak meminjamkannya padamu, tapi aku memberikannya padamu. Karena aku tahu kau sangat membutuhkannya."

" _Arigatou_ , aku akan berusaha."

"Baiklah. Aku juga membuatkan makanan ini untukmu, kurasa kau menyukainya." Levi menerima makanan dari Petra, dan langsung membuka kotak makanannya. Levi sangat tekejut saat menerima nasi kari dari Petra.

"Nee, sebelum mencobanya, aku langsung pamit dulu. Mata ashita Levi- _san_. Sampai jumpa." Dan Petra langsung pergi meninggalkan Levi.

Levi pun langsung menuju dapur untuk mencoba nasi kari buatan Petra. Saat mecoba suapan pertama, Levi merasakan rasa pedas yang menggelitik lidahnya namun ia terus memakan kari itu hingga habis. Tak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan kari dari Petra sedangkan kari buatannya telah mendingin di piringnya semula. Levi yang belum kenyang pun, langsung menandaskan kari buatannya dalam waktu sekejap. Setelah habis, Levi langsung mencuci piring, kotak makan Petra, dan 2 gelas yang dipakainya tadi. Sekejap Levi merasa bahwa Petralah yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya, karena selama ini Levi tidak pernah mau berinteraksi dengan wanita manapun. Dan mungkin hanya Petralah yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN...

Levi berada di cafe milih orangtua Petra, dan Petra sedang berbincang dengan Levi sekarang.

"Levi- _san_ , apa kau sudah merencanakannya ?"

"Iya,aku sudah mempersiapkan menunya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memasak sendirian. Lagipula, aku hanya bisa membangun cafe kecil di dekat rumah."

"Aku akan membantumu, lagipula aku memiliki banyak teman. Aku akan memberitahu mereka untuk membantumu memasak selama yang kau inginkan. Kalau soal ukuran, cafe kecil adalah permulaan yang bagus."

"Arigatou, aku sangat tertolong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, kau hanya perlu fokus pada cafemu. Kau adalah pemiliknya."

" _Arigatou_."

Setelah itu hubungan Levi dan Petra berkembang pesat, mereka tidak lagi sungkan untuk berbagi cerita dan kisah mereka. Namun, hubungan mereka sempat tidak disetujui oleh kedua orangtua Petra karena mereka menganggap Levi adalah anak berandalan dan tidak memiliki masa depan. Meskipun begitu, Petra tetap memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan Levi, walaupun Levi memang belum jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ketika melihat keteguhan dan kerja keras Levi, barulah kedua orangtua Petra pun menyetujui hubungan anaknya dengan Levi. Dan waktu pun berlalu hingga Levi's Cafe mulai dibangun dan letaknya berada tepat di samping rumah Levi. Awalnya hanya berukuran kecil, namun Levi berharap cafenya akan berkembang. Selama beberapa beberapa bulan kemudian, cafe milik Levi pun selesai dibangun. Levi pun mulai sibuk mengecat bagian dalam cafe, memilih furniture dan dekorasi Cafe. Levi pun besyukur, selama ada Petra di sisinya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena Petra membantunya dengan baik. Karena pertolongan Petra pula, cafe milik Levi tampak indah dan memancarkan aura alami.

" _Arigatou_ , Petra. Kau telah membantuku membangun cafe ini dengan baik. Sekarang aku benar-benar kagum dengan kemampuanmu mendekorasi cafe milikku."

"Iya, aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah mempercayaiku. Sekarang kita harus membuat strategi agar masyarakat sekitar berminat untuk datang ke cafemu. "

"Iya, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

"Aku punya ide, kemari Levi- _san_."

Setelah itu Levi dan Petra mulai menyusun rencana dan mulai merintis usahanya dari bawah. Sebelum memulai, Levi yang ditemani oleh Petra, mulai membeli semua peralatan dan bahan masakan yang sangat banyak. Kemudian, Petra pun mulai menghubungi teman-temannya untuk membantu Levi memasak dan membangun usahanya. Dan benar saja dalam waktu 1 jam, teman-teman Petra mulai berdatangan.

"Maaf Petra, kami terlambat." Ucap salah seorang teman Petra

"Tidak apa-apa, perkenalkan dia adalah sahabatku Levi Ackerman. Levi, perkenalkan dia adalah teman-temanku. Thomas- _san_ , Marco- _san_ , Reiner- _san_ , Annie- _san_ , Sasha- _san_ , Christa- _san_ , dan Bertolt- _san_. Mereka dapat membantumu."

"Kalian ingin membantuku ? Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya

"Tentu saja, sahabat Petra berarti sahabat kami juga. Kau hanya jelaskan saja pada kami tentang makanannya, nanti kami yang akan memasak bersama-sama." Ucap Bertolt Hoover, salah satu teman Petra.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai strategi untuk mengundang masyarakat. Levi-san, kau jelaskan tentang makanannya pada mereka dan Marco-san, kau mengurus pemesanan ya. Aku sudah mengatur sistem pemesanan pada teleponnya. Baiklah, mari bekerja !" Ucap Petra

Dan terlihatlah mereka yang sedang bekerja keras, Levi sibuk memasak bersama teman-teman Petra dan Marco yang sibuk mengatur ulang sistem pemesanan agar mudah dipakai. Petra pun menghilang sejenak dari pandangan mereka, dan entah kemana ia pergi. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, telepon pun berdering dan Marco dibuat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan sang penelepon.

"Levi's Cafe disini, ada yang bisa kubantu ?" ucap Marco dengan gugup

"Aku ingin memesan 3 kari pedas, 3 jus strawberry dan 3 takoyaki."

"Baiklah, dimana alamat anda ? hmm.. Iya, akan kami antar segera. Terima kasih."

Marco pun segera mendatangi dapur dan memberitahu adanya pesanan pertama. Levi dan semua teman-teman Levi mulai bekerja dan membuat makanannya seenak mungkin. Akhirnya makanannya pun selesai dibuat, dan Levi segera mengantar pesanan tersebut sesuai dengan alamat yang ditulis oleh Marco. Levi pun berhasil mengantarkan pesanan dengan baik, dan terjadilah suatu hal yang tidak terduga. Marco tiba-tiba begitu panik karena menerima banyak pesanan secara bersamaan, dan teman-teman Petra serta Levi juga sedikit kewalahan akan banyaknya pesanan serta banyaknya pengunjung yang memesan. Hingga petang pun meringsut datang, cafe milik Levi pun tutup. Levi dan teman-teman Petra sudah kelelahan dan tidak sanggup untuk bekerja lagi. Tapi hasilnya sungguh di luar dugaan, mereka mendapatkan keuntungan yang banyak. Levi pun mencatat semua pengeluaran dan penghasilan di buku catatannya.

"Kalian semua berhak mendapatkan sebagian dari keuntungannya. Ini." Levi memberikan setengah keuntungannya pada teman-teman Petra.

"Tidak perlu, kami membantumu dengan ikhlas. Lebih baik, kau gunakan untuk membeli semua bahan makanan. Kami akan pulang dan beristirahat, karena besok kita akan bekerja lagi kan ? _Jaa_ -" ucap Bertolt seraya mengajak teman-temannya pulang. Sementara itu, Levi khawatir dengan keadaan Petra yang sejak tadi tidak muncul. Levi pun mulai menelepon Petra namun tidak diangkat. Lesu, Levi langsung menutup cafe kecilnya dan segera masuk ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung mandi dan berganti baju lalu langsung membantingkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai merenung, ternyata teman begitu berarti baginya. Ia belum pernah merasakan kehangatan dan kebersamaan seperti ini, karena ia sudah kehilangan semua temannya. Ia pun hanya dapat tersenyum dengan segala yang ia lakkan hari ini. Sejenak rasa kantuk menghampirinya dan ia pun tertidur dengan pulas.

Keesokan harinya, Levi mendapat kabar bahwa cafe milik Petra akan menaungi cafe milik Levi, berarti Petra akan selalu menolong cafe milik Levi jika ada masalah. Karena itu, Levi bersyukur dapat memiliki sahabat seperi Petra. Dan hari-hari mereka berdua pun berlanjut..

1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Cafe milik Levi mulai berkembang dan mulai dikenal semua masyarakat. Dan masyarakat pun mengusulkan agar cafe milik Levi disatukan saja dengan cafe milik Petra. Saat Levi mengatakannya pada Petra, Petra berpikir sejenak. Memang hal ini merupakan impian mereka berdua namun entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka ragu.

"Jadi, bagaimana ?" Levi pun menjadi gugup dan takut kalau Petra menolak

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menolak. Hanya aku tekejut karena kabar ini sangat mendadak."

Mulai saat itu, Levi dan Petra merintis usaha bersama, dan Levi pun mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Petra. Saat itu cafe mereka sudah berubah nama menjadi Petra & Levi's Cafe dan berada di pusat Tokyo.

"Petra, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Ada apa, Levi-san ?"

"Aku.. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Atas segala yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Dan aku tidak akan penah melupakan kebaikanmu."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Levi-san. Aku senang dapat membantumu."

"Tapi, bukan itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku.. Sebenarnya.. Aku me.."

"Eh ?"

"Aku.. Aku mencintaimu, Petra."

 _DEG !_

Sebuah kalimat yang belum pernah Levi katakan sebelumnya, dan ia mengatakannya tepat saat mereka sedang merada di bawah pohon Sakura. Saat itu, Petra langsung membeku dan tidak dapat menatap mata Levi. Ia hanya dapat menunduk dan tiba-tiba air matanya menetes.

 _TIK_

 _TIK_

Ternyata hujan mulai datang untuk membasahi kedua pasangan ini, dan ini pertanda kalau hujan pun sudah merestui hubungan mereka. Jadi untuk apa mereka menunda hal yang baik, bukan ? Petra dan Levi langsung berteduh di dalam cafe milik mereka. Petra yang sudah kelelahan, langsung tertidur dalam pelukan Levi dan dalam tidurnya ia mengatakan suatu kalimat yang membuat wajah Levi memerah. Dan waktunya pun tiba...

PERNIKAHAN LEVI DAN PETRA

Semua teman-teman Petra dan orang tua Petra tampak sibuk mengurus pernikahan sang sahabat/anaknya ini. Mereka bahkan sudah mengurusnya selama 1 bulan lamanya. Dan tentu saja kedua mempelai lah yang sedang gugup sekarang. Levi sedang ditemani oleh Bertolt di kamarnya sedangkan Petra sedang berada di kamar sebelah.

"Apa kau gugup ? Biasanya kau hanya bersikap datar.." goda Bertolt

"Diamlah, bukan saatnya untuk bercanda. Aku juga tidak mengerti namun aku sangat menginginkannya. Kau doakan saja hubungan kami akan berjalan lancar."

"Tentu saja."

Dan Levi pun selesai dirias dan siap untuk menemui Petra. Saat ia melihat Petra, ia merasa seperti sedang terbang ke angkasa dengan bidadari yang sangat manis. Hampir saja Levi mimisan, namun ia berusaha untuk kuat. Beberapa menit kemudian, Levi berhasil mengucapkan janji suci dan siap menjadi suami untuk Petra. Dan Petra pun berhasil mengucapkan janji suci dan siap menjadi istri untuk Levi serta menjadi Ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Setelah itu, mereka saling memakaikan cincin, dan saling berciuman di tepat umum. Meskipun baru pertama kalinya, mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik bahkan Levi tampak menikmati manisnya bibir Petra. Ia bahkan tidak sengaja memeluk pinggang Petra dengan erat. Setelah beberapa lama bermesraan, mereka mulai menjamu para tamu dan ikut berbaur dengan mereka. Pada malam harinya, Levi dan Petra tampak sangat malu untuk berdekatan. Mereka hanya dapat menjauh tanpa memperdulikan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tanpa basa-basi, Levi lah yang langsung menyerang Petra dengan begitu kasar. Memang kasar, namun Petra menyukainya karena merasa bahwa ia begitu didambakan oleh Levi. Selama berjam-jam melakukan hal "dewasa" itu, mereka langsung tertidur pulas dengan Petra yang berada di pelukan Levi. Levi sama sekali tidak keberatan tidur berdampingan dengan bidadarinya bahkan ia sempat mencium kening sang istri sebelum ia tertidur pulas. Dan hari-hari Levi dan Petra pun dimulai...

1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Ukh, aku tidak tahan lagi.. Levi-... _kun_ , akh.." Petra benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Ia harus segela ditolong

"Tenanglah, sayang.. Dokter pasti akan menolongmu." Ucap Levi

"Aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya, sayang." Ucap Petra

Beberapa jam yang begitu menegangkan dihadapi Levi, namun ia harus tetap bersabar dan bertahan. Jangan sampai ia kehilangan sosok yang paling dicintainya itu. Beberapa jam Levi menunggu dengan rasa cemas yang mencengkeram hati dan jiwanya. Levi bahkan melupakan rasa lapar yang menggerogoti dan menyelimuti perutnya, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan jika ia terserang penyakit saat ini. Yang ia pedulikan hanya sang istri yang sedang berjuang di antara hidup dan mati. Dalam waktu 2-3 jam, Levi berada di dalam ruang ketidakpastian hingga ia merasa berada di tepi jurang. Hanya ada dua pilihan, ingin selamat atau terjatuh. Dan ia memilih pilihan...

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Bagus sekali, kau melahirkan seorang bayi kembar 4 sekaligus. Mereka tampan dan cantik." Ucap sang dokter

Levi yang mendengar suara tangisan bayi pun segera menghambur ke dalam ruang operasi. Dan ia terkejut saat melihat wajah Petra yang sangat pucat bahkan nyaris mendekati wajah orang mati. Bibirnya sudah sangat pucat dan matanya menutup.

"Dokter.. Bagaimana keadaan anak dan istriku ?" tanyanya

"Tenang saja. Istrimu sedang dalam masa pemulihan, dia harus banyak istirahat. Dan ia berhasil melahirkan 4 anak kembar sekaligus. Kau beruntung memiliki istri yang kuat sepertinya."

"Syukurlah.." Levi hanya dapat menangis dalam bahagia

"Aku akan menamai mereka Eren Ackerman, si bocah pemberani. Armin Ackerman, si cerdas. Mikasa Ackerman, sang bidadari dan Yuki Ackerman, bocah yang paling manis."

Selama hari itu, Levi dan Petra terus berada dalam rumah sakit hingga seminggu. Dan seminggu kemudian, mereka bersenang-senang dengan 4 malaikat kembar mereka.

"Sayang, apa kau menyadari sesuatu ?"

"Ada apa ?"

"Lihatlah, Eren terus melihat Mikasa. Dan Armin terus menggenggam tangan Yuki. Bukankah ini sebuah pertanda ?"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, ini hal biasa. Lagipula, mereka baru berumur 8 hari kan ? Mereka belum memiliki perasaan, sayang."

"Tapi kalau mereka dijodohkan saja, bagaimana ?"

"Kau mau mendapat hukuman, heh ?"

"KYAA, JANGAN..."

 _-THE END-_

" _cinta itu memang lucu ya, jika digenggam terlalu erat, dia akan hancur. Sebaliknya, jika tidak erat, pasti dia akan lepas. Cinta itu benar-benar unik.. haha" – LEVI ACKERMAN_

 _*maaf mak, saya belum 18 tahun. Jadi belum boleh membuat karangan yang terlarang. Maaf ya semuanya, kalau fanfic ini aneh *emang aneh kok :D_

 _Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Mrs. Undertale yang tidak dapat saya sebutkan namanya, sebut saja ia MAWAR XD_

 _Semoga fanfic ini dapat membuat semuanya tersenyum, arigatou-_

 _bersedia review and fav ?_


End file.
